


Sleep Without You

by WannaBeBold



Series: Ellick Playlist [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: "I ain't lyin' sayin' have a good timeOut with your girls, girl do what you doNo matter how late, baby I'll be stayin' upI can't sleep without you"Follow-up to Reason to Stay.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: Ellick Playlist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Sleep Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my 1st Ellick fic Reason to Stay so please read that before reading this one or it won't make much sense. :)

_**June 19th** _

“Hey guys!” Ellie yelled as she ran up to her friends outside the bar. Self-isolation was finally over and she was able to meet Jack and Kasie for their first true girls night out in three months. She was met with enthusiastic hellos from them as she pulled them into a group hug before walking into the bar.

* * *

  
  


If someone had told Nick Torres four years ago that he would be in this position he would’ve laughed in their face and told them they were crazy. Well, being awake at almost 2:00 in the morning drinking whiskey would've been believable but not the reason why. 

Being cooped up with Ellie for almost three months has been absolutely amazing, especially after they started dating, but he knew they were starting to drive each other crazy and he didn’t want either of them to start second-guessing things. As soon as the stay-at-home order was lifted he took one look at Ellie and insisted she go out with Jack and Kasie for a girls night that they had been talking about for the last month. With a squeal she hugged him, pressing a kiss to his lips and running out of the room to call the girls. 

As much as he wanted Ellie to spend a much needed night out, he was really wishing she was home right now. She had left the apartment around 10:00 pm saying she wouldn’t stay out late but it was now four hours and as many attempts to sleep later and he was still waiting on her text saying she would be home soon. 

Although he had been known to never get much sleep, he never imagined the reason he would be sitting awake at night now was because he couldn’t sleep without Ellie by his side. 

The first time he tried laying down he caught a whiff of Ellie’s shampoo on the pillowcase next to his and rolled into it, thinking the smell of her hair would be able to soothe him to sleep. He tossed and turned under the covers for almost an hour before giving up and making his way into the living room to pour himself a glass of whiskey in hopes that would calm him down but to no avail. 

Suddenly his phone lit up and he couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face when he read the message. 

_“Comin’ home soon :)”_

* * *

Ellie, Jack, and Kasie were at a small high-top table in the back corner of the bar, pitcher number two of margaritas on the table, talking about their time in self-quarantine. 

“And then I just had enough and ripped my shirt off too. You should’ve seen the look on Nick’s face when he turned around and I was in my sports bra!” Ellie let out a full-on belly laugh as Jack and Kasie sent her knowing looks. There was a lot to unpack in that little story but Kasie decided to start with the obvious. 

“Lemme get this straight. Nick had been exercising shirtless so you decided to just take your shirt off too?” 

“Well yeah…What?! It was innocent I swear! I just had to give him a taste of his own medicine!” 

“Mmhmm. Whatever you say Bishop.” Kasie and Ellie were in a stare off when Jack suddenly waved her hand over the table to get their attention. 

“Hold on a second Kasie. I think we’re missing the most important part of this story. Ellie, you said this had been going on for a week right?”

“Um yeah?” Ellie got nervous at Jack’s smirk and squirmed in her seat. 

“I thought he was just staying the weekend until the work stopped on his apartment?” 

“Uh yeah well. He was and then uh…” A flush took over her cheeks at realizing she would now have to tell them. “They had to stop working and he couldn’t go back so he’s been staying with me.” The words came out in a rush and Kasie spit out some of her drink at Ellie’s confession. 

“Bishop! Nick’s been staying with you during the quarantine? That’s been three months!”

“Oh trust me, I know.” Her expression betrayed the words of annoyance and she looked at her drink in hopes they wouldn’t notice. Too bad her friends happened to be a trained psychologist and a forensic scientist. 

“Wait a second Ellie. You sound annoyed but that look on your face says otherwise. What happened between you two?”

Swirling her straw around Ellie took a large drink for courage before spilling the beans. 

“Well um. At first it was a lot of board games and watching movies until Nick got tired of that. Then we started working out together and made up for a long workout by having a movie marathon and then the next morning I was so tired I accidentally walked into the kitchen wearing just his shirt and he was shirtless and scruffy and we kinda had a moment…” Ellie trailed off momentarily as she thought back to that morning and the many mornings afterward where them being half-naked in the kitchen was common before shaking her head to clear the thoughts it created. 

“Later that evening he made me enchiladas to make up for my brothers catching him in my house in his boxers…”

Kasie’s eyes bugged out of her head at that as Jack smirked, thoroughly enjoying this story. Ellie felt her cheeks flushing as she remembered the rest of the evening. 

“I uh, may have voiced my appreciation for the food a little _too_ well and um… one thing led to another and we kinda admitted our feelings.” She finally looked up from her drink, nervous about what her friend’s reactions would be but was taken back and their wide smiles and Kasie pumping a fist in the air. 

“Finally! I thought this day would never come!” 

“I’m with Kasie, I was beginning to think you two would never happen.” Ellie’s jaw dropped at their words. 

“Wait a second, you guys knew how we felt about each other?” They nodded in sync as she stared at them in shock. “Why didn’t you say anything?!”

“We thought you knew!” 

“Obviously not!” 

“Oh c’mon Ellie, you two were always jealous of the other spending time with anyone else of the opposite sex and spent almost every moment you weren’t at work with each other yet you mean to tell me you didn’t know?” 

“Well I, I mean…” Ellie trailed off as she tried to think of a come back to Jack before a lightbulb went off. “Well what about you Jack?”

“Wha- what about me?” Kasie smirked at her friend’s change of direction but couldn’t resist teasing Jack a little too. 

“You know, your thing with Gibbs that you won’t admit is a thing?” It was Jack’s turn to be embarrassed now as she hung her head to hide her blush but the other’s caught her smile. 

“Wait a second… Why are you smiling? Oh! Did something happen with you and Gibbs?!” 

“Maybe…” Jack trailed off as Kasie squealed and Ellie smacked her arm in excitement. 

“Oh tell us!” 

“Well… It all started at the beginning of quarantine when I showed up on Gibbs's doorstep because I didn’t know what would happen if he had to stay alone for who knows how long…” 

Ellie and Kasie listened intently as Jack told the story of staying with Gibbs during quarantine and how it led to them confessing their feelings too. 

It was almost 2:00 AM when they decided to call it a night and each flagged down a cab. As soon as Ellie got in she pulled out her phone, sending off a text to Nick letting him know she was on her way. Assuming he was in bed she put her phone away only to immediately get a text back from him that read “ _can’t wait :)_ ”.

Immediately after getting Ellie’s text he put his glass in the sink, turned off all lights except for a lamp in the living room, shed his clothes, and got into bed. Less than ten minutes later he heard her key in the door followed by the sound of high heels against the wood floor. From his place on the bed, he could hear her enter their bedroom, kick off her heels and slide off her dress. 

“You’re still the worst pretend sleeper I’ve ever seen.” Chuckling, Nick opened his eyes, watching as she slipped on a t-shirt of his before crawling into bed.

“Ha. Ha.” He smiled as she curled into his side. Wrapping an arm around her he pulled her close, taking a whiff of her hair and reveling in having her next to him. “So, have fun with the girls tonight?” 

“Yeah, it was nice to get out and socialize. Oh and you’ll never guess what I found out!” She raised up on her elbow next to him, waiting for his questioning hum before continuing. “Jack and Gibbs are together!”

“Nooooo! Really?” Nick sat up against the headboard now, looking at his girlfriend. 

“Yes! Apparently she stayed with him during quarantine and they got together in April Crazy right?” 

“Oh yeah.” Nick laughed as Ellie laid back down, pulling him with her and laying on his chest. “I missed you tonight.” He whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. 

“Mmm. I missed you too.” She leaned up, joining her lips with his, quickly getting lost in his kiss. When his hand gripped her hip she pulled back, looking into his passion-filled eyes. “Ya know, tomorrow’s Saturday. We don’t have to be anywhere…” Running her hands over his bare chest she trailed them lower and smirked when she wasn’t met with the cloth of his boxers. 

A hiss escaped his lips as she straddled him then and he moved his hands to her hips, trailing them up her sides to slip off the t-shirt, throwing it across the room and smiling at finding that she had already removed her bra. It didn’t take long for them to come together and afterward they laid wrapped around each other, blissful smiles on their faces as their bodies cooled. 

Ellie’s head was resting on his chest and he toyed with her hair before speaking. 

“Ya know El I realized something tonight.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” 

“No matter how late it is, I can’t sleep without you by my side.” Pressing a kiss to his chest Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“You’re so cheesy Nick.” 

“Eh, maybe. But it’s true. And you love me anyway.” 

“Yeah, yeah I do love you.” 

“Good. Cause I love you too.” 

Pressing one last kiss to the top of her head, Nick fell asleep with a smile on his face, Ellie against him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also check out the great Slibbs fic In Case You Didn't Know that was written in conjunction with this one!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Case You Didn't Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807400) by [dlodle0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dlodle0/pseuds/dlodle0)




End file.
